


Fast Food Feast

by premature_assassination



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premature_assassination/pseuds/premature_assassination
Summary: Giriko doesn't mind his new girlfriend's kink so long as it means he get meals like this.





	Fast Food Feast

Sei had decided on something special for this session. She was just as eager to watch the chainsaw stuff himself as she would be to feed him, so she promised to let Giriko take charge this time. He got to set the pace, choose the foods.  
“Anything you want, big guy,” she told him.

Giriko knew exactly what he wanted. The two of them went all across town to his favorite fast food places. They got tacos, burgers, fried chicken. They ordered a few pizzas and Chinese takeout. When they got back home and the food was strewn around his spot on the couch, Giriko made himself comfortable and dug in.

Sei sat by watching as he grabbed the first bag of burgers. He sank his teeth into one excitedly, smearing ketchup and mustard on his face. Grease dripped out of it all over his hands and down his chin. He shoved the rest of the cheeseburger in his mouth and swiped an arm across his face to wipe up some of the mess. Two more burgers disappeared this way, and a whole serving of fries.

Gir pulled one box of pizza closer and grabbed up two slices, stuffing both in his mouth and savoring the meaty taste. Pulling the pieces away caused the cheese to stretch out – they’d ordered extra. With one slice in each hand like that, he demolished the pizza in just a few minutes.

Sei smiled when he turned his attention to the tacos, his favorite indulgence. And he tried to slow down a bit to really enjoy them, but he was soon stuffing an entire taco into his mouth. He had to puff his cheeks out to make it fit, but he hummed happily at the mix of flavors – spicy meat, sour cream, cheese, lettuce, hot sauce and grilled potatoes. He’d planned on spacing the tacos out over this session like the burgers and pizza, but he couldn’t help himself. All three bags were empty and crumpled on the floor while he licked his lips and burped.

After devouring about a third of the food like that, his stomach had a slight bulge to it. While he took a moment to gulp down some soda and wash it all down, Sei moved closer to the couch and gave his belly a few gentle rubs. It was still squishy though, with plenty of room left and she told him so.  
“I’m only getting started,” he told her, setting the now empty soda cup on the little living room table.

Next up was some Chinese food. He slurped up noodles, fried vegetables, and sweet chicken. Surprisingly he made a lot less of a mess with this than with the pizza. Soon one box was gone, then two, and finally he tossed the third aside.

His stomach was rounder now, and started to grumble softly. He ignored the sound and started on the fried chicken. He tore strips of crispy breading and juicy meat off with his razor-sharp teeth, gulping it down with abandon. Like the burgers, this left trails of grease all over his mouth and cheeks. He polished off the rest of the French fries right after, and chugged another huge cup of soda, slurping it up until the straw made that empty sucking sound.

Bllrrrrrrrgh

His stomach groaned and the chainsaw was forced to sit back for a moment and breathe. The waistband of his jeans was digging into his swollen belly. He fumbled around with the button and zipper a bit until the pants were undone and his stomach had some more room. He let out a relieved sigh now that the pressure was taken off his full tummy.

Sei, sitting right next to couch now, had been watching the slow growth of Giriko’s gut and now reached up to feel it again. It rumbled and gurgled; she could feel it under her fingertips. He was definitely fuller now than the last time she’d rubbed his tummy. It was tight and continued to growl even as she softly massaged it, the nearly gallon of soda sloshing at the slightest movement. Her ministrations worked up another burp.  
“Need to take a break, buddy?” she asked him.

He shook his head slowly but also didn’t go right back to shoving food in his face.  
“If I quit now, I won’t finish it all,” he said, changing position to make himself and his bloated belly more comfortable. And after another small belch, he grabbed a pizza box.

Sei stayed close by, now about on eye level with his stomach. She could see it expand with each slice of pizza he scarfed down now. Each burger, every mouthful, added a bit of extra weight to him. His stomach now wobbled if he moved, and each breath he took ended with a little, ‘urp’. Determined to finish off his binge with a bang, he took the last pizza, rolled the whole thing up and bit into it like a large, pepperoni and sausage burrito. It took him several minutes to get this down, but he managed it.

Grrrrrrrrblblorp

The belly noises were louder now and if Sei was any judge, the digestion process was in full swing but causing him some bit of discomfort. He groped at his stomach halfheartedly – he did look about ready to fall asleep. Sei leaned forward and lay her head on the mound in his middle, pressing her ear to the drum-tight flesh. She heard every gurgle, bubble, moan, and glorp, and she relished in them all.  
“Well, big guy, it’s your call,” she said, “Think you can keep going?”

He frowned, obviously confused. He’d already eaten everything there was. He asked what she meant, and she told him, “I got some donuts for your dessert.”

Despite already being stuffed, Giriko’s mouth started to water. After everything else, he was definitely craving something sweet. He wasn’t sure though. He was very full and shoveling any more in felt like too much work.  
“One condition though,” Sei said, “If you want ‘em, I get to feed ‘em to you.”  
It didn’t take much more convincing than that. The demon weapon nodded, settling further into the couch cushions.

Sei stood, crossed the room, and returned with a box that contained about two dozen donuts. She set it on the couch next to him and then straddled his lap herself. She grabbed the first one and held it up to his mouth, shoving the whole thing in for him.

Giriko bit into the donut and smiled as tart cherry filling gushed into his mouth. Sei already had the next one ready when he swallowed it down. This one was caked in chocolate, and filled up his cheeks as he chewed through the thick, sweet coating and fluffy cake underneath. She offered him another, and another. He kept gulping down donuts, but his stomach didn’t have room for them now. It was forced to swell outward to make space for the sweet pastries. Soon his bloated gut was brushing against Sei’s thin figure.

The feeder returned to rubbing his belly for him with one hand, and continued to offer him donuts with the other until she could see the glazed look in his dark brown eyes that said he was on the verge of a food coma. Under her tender touch, his stomach felt ready to burst. He had donut crumbs all over his face and his t-shirt, which had long since rolled up to his chest. It had no hope of covering his tummy now.

He only made it through about half the donuts, but Sei was satisfied just thinking about the extra pudge this little feast was going to add to his midsection. Besides, he could snack on them later. Giriko was happy too, stuffed full of all his favorite foods, a dull ache in his beach-ball sized belly. He gave one more massive belch and favored Sei with his crooked, sharp-toothed grin.

“Atta boy,” she told him, planting a kiss on his nose and a very gentle pat to his stomach.  
“Will you *hic* keep rubbin’ til I fall asleep?” he asked her, slouching down a bit and closing his eyes.  
“Absolutely,” she promised, “Anything you want, big guy.”


End file.
